Total Drama Smash Brothers Island
by Kirbyman23
Summary: Eight-teen contestants from All 4 Smash Brothers games battle it out for 1,000,000 smash coins. Who will win? Who will lose? What alliances will be made? Find out in Total Drama Smash Brothers Island!
1. Episode 1: The New Beginning!

Chapter 1: The New Beginning!

"Hello, guys, and welcome back to our new season of Total Drama Island!" started Toad. "If you want to still see the old one, Kirbyman23 said that he'll keep it up for 2 or 3 more months until he deletes it. Anyways, how this is gonna work is all the contestants from the old season are gonna stay on the boat and in my hand is the clipboard of names who made it to the new season, so let's see who made it!"

The boat with the contestants came.

"Alright, first we have Mario!"

"Oh mama mia, that boat ride was awesome…" said Mario as he passed out on the floor.

"What did ya'll do?" asked Toad.

"Spaghetti… I ate too much," said Mario with a weak voice.

"And you call that awesome?"

"Maybe…" said Mario as he crawled to the umbrella he saw.

"Anyways, next we have the other Mario brother Luigi!"

"Luigi gonna be number one!" he said as he ran towards the umbrella.

"Next we have Mario and Luigi's girlfriends, Daisy and Peach!"

Mario gasped when he saw Peach. "Peach there you are! You made it past Kirbyman's confirmation!"

"Didn't I tell you this, like, a million times now while on the boat?" asked Peach while putting make-up on.

"No, I think I was too busy being sea sick," replied Mario.

Daisy said hi to Luigi and they sat under the big umbrella.

"Next is the green dinosaur Yoshi!"

"I'm so awesome, I was the first one to be confirmed!" bragged Yoshi wiggling his tail at the four.

"Good for you," said Daisy with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes secretly.

"Thank you so much! Now time to get some revenge on Peach for getting me eliminated!"

"How did I get you eliminated? You were the one who said stop the log!" argued Peach.

"Yeah, yeah!" said Yoshi.

Peach looked at Yoshi with heart in her eyes while Toad was called Pikachu off the boat.

"You made it!" said Yoshi with happiness.

"Barely!" Pikachu looked at the notecard he got from Kirbyman23. "Look at this!"

Yoshi read it and it said:

 _Pikachu, you barely made it, due to scaring your team with falling into the water a couple of times in the last season._

"How the heck is that an excuse for you not almost making it?" argued Yoshi.

"I don't know at all!" replied Pikachu.

"Next up is Kirby!"

"Yay, you made it!" exclaimed Yoshi and Pikachu.

"He gave us all another chance, didn't he?" said Kirby walking to the umbrella.

"Hey guys!" said Daisy.

"Next is Link from Hyrule!"

"Yeah I did it!" yelled Link as he ran to the umbrella happily.

"Do you think you know who's not making it?" asked Luigi.

"A lot of people: Goku, Naruto, Sora, Lloyd, Ichigo, Tails, Sonic, J, Megaman, Bomberman, Meta Knight, Black Mage, Marth, SpongeBob, Wario, Samus, and a good chance of Captain Falcon," he said.

"Next up is Captain Falcon!"

"Said that too soon," said Link.

"Alright, time for another season of kicking some butt!" he exclaimed.

"Next up is Diddy Kong and DK!"

"More bananas for us!" said Diddy.

"Next three people: Toon Link, Lucas and Ness!"

"I'm back on the island!" said Ness.

"Not just yet," said TL.

"Really? Why?"

"Because you're not on the island; you're on the dock," he explained.

"First time this boy's had common sense…" said Lucas.

"The three humor-making boys made it!" said CF.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment…" said Ness.

"It is, baseball boy!" said TL as he slapped him in the back of his head.

"I know that, you sword fighter!" said Ness as he banged him in the back of his head with the baseball bat. TL fell to the ground.

"I think that was a little too harsh…" said Ness looking at the little green tunic guy.

"You think?" asked Mario.

"Then it's Fox!"

"Hey guys!" said Fox.

"Hey Fox! Let's hope that there's an even number of contestants, because, if not, Kirbyman's gonna do his cup-pull!" said Peach. "Because he will if there's an odd number of people."

"True…" started Fox. "There are 15 people right now, so…"

"And the last two people are Squirtle and Zelda!"

"GOD DANG IT!" yelled Fox sitting in a seat angrily.

"Wait a minute we have one more contestant and it is…. Rosalina!"

"Thank you Jesus," said Fox as he looked up.

"Rosalina!" said Yoshi as he ran over to Rosalina.

"Hey Yoshi," said Rosalina hugging him back.

"How did the vote go?" he asked.

"Five to nothing," she said laughing hysterically.

"Ha-ha!" said Yoshi as he looked at Pauline's angry face.

"That was my time to shine!" yelled Pauline as the boat left the deck.

"Hi new girl!" said Captain Falcon.

"Hello," said Rosalina.

"Now before we do ANYTHING, is everybody that's here at least from one of the smash bros games?" asked Toad. "That includes, Super Smash Bros N64, Melee, Brawl, 3DS and Wii U.)

"She's from 3DS and Wii U!" said Yoshi pointing at Rosalina.

"I'm from every single smash bros! Bam, what?!" bragged Mario.

"Alright there's no challenge today but we have bunches of food in the kitchen, and I hope you enjoy it!" said Toad as he walked away.

"That includes—" DK got cut off.

"Yes it does, DK!"

"Woohoo! Bananas!" he said as he ran with the stampede.

When Diddy Kong ran in, Mario said, "How do you guys feel about being in another season?"

"I feel so powerful and not left behind!" exclaimed Zelda.

"Yeah, can't you believe that Pauline actually got left behind?" asked Yoshi with Rosalina.

"Yeah, like, she says she's pretty girl and stuff and she never shows it off right! Hold on I need to use it."

"Okay then."

After 5 minutes, Rosalina came back and so did Toad.

"Okay guys, so when I call your name, go to the left side of the room: Mario, DK, Squirtle, Daisy, Fox, Pikachu, Kirby, Captain Falcon, and Zelda. And when I call your name go to the right side of the room: Luigi, TL, Ness, Lucas, Yoshi, Rosalina, Peach, Diddy Kong, and Link."

They went to the side they were told to go.

"Left side of the room: You are the Red Team," said Toad.

"Cool," said Squirtle.

"Right side, you're the Green Team."

"Don't you like it, Link?" asked Lucas.

"I like it?" Link asked it in a voice with confusion.

"Yeah, don't you like it?" asked Ness.

"I don't _like_ it." He stressed the word 'like'.

Luigi caught on to what he was thinking quick and said, "But you **love** it!"

"Yeah, I love it!" said Link.

"Nice trick brother!" said Mario.

"You're not my brother," said Link. "He is," said Link pointing at Luigi.

"Well, I'll show everybody where their cabin is, so come on," said Toad as he walked out.

"Mario, Daisy, DK, and Squirtle, this one," said Toad pointing to his right. "Also, if you've left anything in the storage room while going to get some food, go get it after I tell you where to go."

The rest of the cabin groups were:

Zelda, CF, Kirby, and Pikachu  
Fox, Luigi, Peach, and Diddy Kong  
Link, Lucas, TL, and Ness  
Rosalina and Yoshi

After 30 minutes of eating food, everyone was at elimination night camp place.

"So, I have one cup for the red team and another for the green. If I pick out your name, you're going home tonight," explained Toad.

"Let's do this!" says Captain Falcon impatiently.

Toad picks out a piece of paper out of the Red Team's cup. "From the red tem, going home tonight is…

…

…

…Zelda."

"Dang it," says Zelda getting up.

"And from the Green Team, we have…

…

…

…Link!"

"Wow," Lucas whispered.

The Hyrule couple went to the boat and went to the loser camp.

"Tune in for the next episode of Total. Drama. Smash Brothers island!" finished Toad.

 **Author's note: Don't think I deleted Total Drama Smash Brothers Island because I lost interest. I only did that because I was gone for at least a month and I knew if I had updated this story again there would be that one person that would complain about how long it took me to update. But it's back, only with a few changes I will make in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter!**


	2. Episode 2: Airport Anarchy

Chapter 2: Airport Anarchy

It was peace and quiet in all five cabins. Some people were talking to each other. Captain Falcon went out for a run with Yoshi, Pikachu and Kirby.

"I won!" said Captain Falcon resting on an oak tree.

"For the *breathes* umpteenth time *breathes*!" said Yoshi.

"Aww Yoshi don't get mad. You at least won one time," said Pikachu.

"Well, that a good run guys. Really wakes up your body," said Kirby sitting on a log.

"Well, thanks for inviting me and Pikachu. I know we're not on the same team, but thanks," said Yoshi.

"It was nothing," said Captain Falcon. "Hey you should go check out Rosalina; she might be looking for you."

"Right, okay," said Yoshi. He ran back to his cabin where there once was him, Link and Rosalina, and now it's him and Rosalina all by themselves in one cabin.

"Rosalina, you alright?" asked Yoshi when he ran in his cabin. No response.

"Must be eating breakfast then," said Yoshi. He ran outside and saw the three, Captain Falcon, Pikachu and Kirby, walk into the bathroom.

"Did you find her?" asked Pikachu while washing his hands.

"No, she must be in the kitchen," said the green dinosaur.

"Yeah, she is," said the F-Zero racer.

"Alright," said Yoshi. "I got to take a shower real quick."

After a few minutes, Yoshi was out the shower and ready for breakfast. The kitchen was only a few yards away from where the bathroom was at. When he walked in, he saw Rosalina sitting with TL, Ness and Lucas.

"Oh hey Yoshi, they were telling me a few of their stories while on the boat ride here," said Rosalina. "Where were you at?"

"I went running with Kirby, Pikachu and Captain Falcon and then after that I had to take a shower so I wouldn't stink up the whole kitchen."

"Oh cool," said Rosalina.

"What were you running for?" asked TL.

"He was running for Jesus," said Lucas.

"No, I thought he was running for a pool of lava." TL rolled his eyes.

"No, just to get me warmed up for today's challenge," said Yoshi.

"Hey Rosalina, can you feel him and see if he warm?" asked Ness.

Rosalina touched Yoshi. "He's pretty warm," she said sarcastically.

"Cool, now you may go get your breakfast," said Ness picking up some bacon.

"Oh my god, they have bacon!?" yelled Yoshi. He ran for the line.

"This bacon got me up all night, got me singing these love songs," said TL with a depressed voice.

"You need to take some ZQuil then!" joked Mario.

"Alright time for the challenge," said Toad. He was standing at the doorway.

Everybody ate the last amount of food they could before throwing away their trays. Then, gathered around Toad for the challenge.

"How was the food?" asked Toad raising an eyebrow.

"That bacon was good!" said Lucas rubbing his belly.

"Well 1) Thank you, Lucas, for that compliment and 2) let's get started with this challenge! Follow me!" exclaimed Toad.

They followed the host to a bus. How it was arranged on the inside: In front of the bus as one big circle table with six seats around it on the right side and it was the same for the left side. In the back of the bus: one small, regular table with one seat on each side of the table on the right side and it was the same for the left side.

"When I call your name, front left table: Mario, DK, Squirtle, Daisy, Kirby and Captain Falcon," said Toad.

The six sat where they were assigned with.

"When I call your name, front right table: Lucas, TL, Ness, Luigi, Diddy Kong and Peach," he announced.

They sat at the assigned table. "When I call your name, back right table: Fox and Pikachu."

They sat where they were told to.

"And Yoshi and Rosalina, back left table."

They sat there.

"Alright, if anyone wants to know, we are going to the airport and it will only take an hour," explained Toad, "so let's do this!" He hopped into the driver's seat and drove out of the island

"I wonder why this is our first challenge," said Captain Falcon. "I mean, seriously, going to the airport?"

"Captain Falcon…" Mario chuckled nervously, "you must not remember that before we even stepped on to the island, we had to go to the airport to drop off our bags."

"Oh yeah!" Captain Falcon shook his head and facepalm.

"It's totally fine, Captain Falcon," said Squirtle.

"Hey Captain Falcon can I call you by your full name?" asked Kirby.

"I really don't care."

"Captain Falcon has a real name?" asked DK.

The Five looked at him like he had no sense.

-Confessions-

Captain F.: Right about now, I just wanted to kill him.

-Next-

Daisy: Naw, you stupid ugly brown beast, he just magically didn't have a real name!

-Next-

Kirby: I just knew we would have at least one stupid person on our team…

-End-

"Yeah DK, my real name is Douglas," answered Captain Falcon trying to hide the anger in his voice as much as he could.

"Oh cool name," complimented DK.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Having a challenge at the airport seems really cool," said Luigi.

"I guess this should be out new first challenge; we do need to get our bags from the airport," said Diddy Kong.

"I feel like we're gonna see the other unconfirmed people," said Peach. "Are we, Toad?"

"Yes you will see them too," answered Toad while driving onto the highway.

"Ooh, Rosalina's so unlucky," commented Lucas while shaking his head.

"Why do you say that?" asked TL while looking at the girl next to Yoshi.

"Because, when we get to the airport, Pauline's gonna be mad at her and start fighting her," explained Lucas.

"Yeah, TL, you didn't see how mad Pauline was when she realized she didn't win the vote?" added Ness.

"She shouldn't have made it anyway; she isn't even a smash brothers character!" added Peach.

"Yeah true," said Luigi. "Man I'm tired. I need some sleep." The green plumber laid his head on the table and was fast asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Smooth ride," Fox randomly said.

"Haha," replied Pikachu after sipping off of his Smoothie.

"Hey, are those two dating?" whispered Fox pointing at Yoshi and Rosalina, which were playing UNO.

"Yes, and for two weeks," answered Pikachu.

"Whoa they just started dating?! asked Fox scanning the two again.

"Yep," answered Pikachu while grinning.

"Very cool!"

-Confessions-

Fox: You know, I'm not gonna lie but Pikachu seems like a really cool guy. I might even take it to the next level and form an alliance with him, but I don't know if I can trust him or not. I mean, I was the first person to be eliminated last season. In fact, I don't know if I can trust **anyone** here!

-End-

"Third time in a row, baby!" Yoshi slapped his last card on the deck and put his hands in the air.

"You know, you never win this many times," said Rosalina putting up the cards and raising an eyebrow.

"Probably just luck," said Yoshi leaning back in his chair.

It got quiet a few minutes. Then Yoshi broke the silence and said, "How's life?"

"Good. So glad I made it here! I'm just scared that Pauline will rip me into a bunch of pieces when we get to the airport." Rosalina made a sly frown.

"Oh, don't worry," replied Yoshi. "I'm pretty sure Toad will break you and Pauline up. He already knows she wants to (beep!) you up."

"Yeah sure." Rosalina looked out her window and saw a sign with its normal green background. It said:

 **Smash Brothers Airport  
10 miles**

"Yes, ten more miles!" Her other team members, Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link, noticed too.

"Woohoo!" exclaimed Peach.

After a good fifteen more minutes, the bus arrived at the airport. Everybody got off the bus and walking towards the airport.

"Megaman!" Mario ran up to his friend and hugged him.

"Good job getting into the new season," he replied.

"Oh, it was nothing." Mario chuckled.

-Confessions-

Mario: I'm really mad Megaman didn't make it to the new season. Even though we were on opposing teams, I got to say he was a good cabin member.

-End-

"Hey SpongeBob," said Pikachu.

"Oh hey! Good luck!" said the yellow sponge looking up from his Gameboy.

"Hey everybody," said Yoshi.

"What's up, Yoshi?" asked Bomberman.

"The sky." He grinned.

"Hey Meta Knight," said Kirby.

"Hey," he replied. "Oh my god, look?"

Kirby looked the way he was looking and saw Pauline beating up Rosalina.

"It's not my fault that no one is a fan of you!" yelled Rosalina.

"Yes it is, you stupid light blue lover!" raged Pauline.

-Confessions-

Yoshi: Pauline… you're not even a smash brothers character, and it might be that way forever more… (Face palms and shakes head)

-Next-

Mario: See look! This is why I'd rather have Peach over Pauline! Peach is actually more popular than her!

-End-

"Break it up you two!" yelled Toad at the top of his lungs.

The two backed away from each other.

"Thank you. Now Pauline, please grab your bag and go to the bus," demanded Toad.

She pouted and went to the bus.

-Confessions-

Pauline: You might have won this time Rosalina, but next time I see you (Takes grape and smashes it with her fingers), this grape is gonna be you!

-End-

"Alright here comes the challenge!" exclaimed Toad. "The four people that were sitting in the back of the bus, go and choose a door over there," he said while pointing at four doors.

Yoshi: light green door  
Rosalina: light blue door  
Fox: Brown door  
Pikachu: Yellow door

-Confessions-

Luigi: Of course those are the doors they would choose…

-End-

"Now the rest of you are in your correct teams. The rest of your jobs are to find the opposing team's bas. For example, the green team will try and find all eight of the red team's bags, while the red team does the same to the green team," explained Toad. "Now here's what door you'll need to find them in."

Green Team: green door  
Red Team: red door

"Alright, I'll explain their part later, but for now you guys-" he pointed to the other 16, "need to get going. You have thirty minutes to find all of them, so GO!"

The two teams ran to their assigned doors and entered them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first thing the red team saw was four big piles of junk.

"Maybe if we dig through these piles, we'll find the first bag?" suggested the red plumber.

"Let's try it," said DK who was already digging through the junk.

After five minutes, Kirby said, "I found Yoshi's!"

The five looked up. They saw Kirby at the ceiling with a bag that was light green and had an egg in the center. It **was** Yoshi's!

"Good job, Kirby!" exclaimed Squirtle.

"I swear this is a lot of junk!" complained the F-Zero racer.

"I found Luigi's bag!" said the tomboy raising up a bag that was dark green and had an L in the center of it.

"Wow, two bags in less than ten minutes. Good timing everyone!" complimented DK.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-Confessions-

Toon Link: Me, Lucas and Ness found Kirby's bad by doing some game that had to do with numbers.

-End-

The green team agreed to split into two pairs of three. Toon Link, Ness and Lucas were one of the pairs and the other three were Diddy Kong, Luigi and Peach.

Toon Link, Lucas, and Ness had then walked to a guy with cards in his hands. He picked a random card and showed it to the three. The card had the number 64 on it.

"What is the square root of 64?" he asked.

"It's eight!" answered Lucas immediately after him.

"Correct!" The guy game him a bag that was pink and had a yellow star in the center. It was no other than Kirby's!

The three walked together to find the other bags.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, the other green team group walked inside an area that was well lit.

"Whoa look!" Peach pointed to a T.V screen that was on. In big letters, it said:

 **CHOOSE LEFT OR RIGHT PATH**

"What do you guys think?" asked the banana lover.

"In all seriousness, let's take the right path because it's the **right** path. Get it?" suggested Luigi.

Diddy Kong looked at the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She just shrugged.

"Well, just in case, I'll take the left path," said Diddy Kong.

"And I'll stand here just in case the bag pops out of nowhere," said Peach.

"Good idea," said the green plumber. They did what they were supposed to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey guys look what I found," said Kirby with a weak voice. He had just come out of a room where he had to fight King Triple-D and Meta Knight to get Lucas' bag. Kirby fell to the floor and let his other teammates see what he found. It was a bag that was striped orange and yellow and in the center had the earthbound symbol. Sure was Lucas' bag!

"Yes, Kirby!" exclaimed Captain Falcon.

"Wait, something's not right about this group… we're missing-" Kirby got cut off.

"Yeah, Mario wandered off without us so we sent Daisy looking for him," interjected the water type Pokémon.

Kirby face palmed and shook his head.

-Confessions-

Kirby: Make that two stupid people…

-End-

"Mario?!" yelled Daisy. No response. "Ugh I'll never find him!"

"BOO!" Mario touched Daisy's shoulders and she jumped. Mario started laughing hysterically.

"That's not funny!" fumed Daisy.

"Oh my GOD! You should've seen your face!" said Mario still laughing.

Daisy got mad and took what was in Mario's hands. Then she threw it in a fire. And guess what was in Mario's hand that Daisy o-so accidentally threw in that fire.

That was Peach's bag.

"Why, Daisy?!" yelled Mario at the top of his lungs.

"I am so sorry!" she replied. "I just got too mad."

-Confessions-

Mario: Now that the stupid tomboy threw my girlfriend's bag in that fire, our only hope now is that the other team screws up at least good two or three times.

-End-

"I got one!" Surprisingly, Diddy Kong, Peach AND Luigi all got a bag. Luigi found Mario's, Peach found Captain Falcon's and Diddy Kong found Daisy's.

Here were the results so far:  
Red Team: 3 out of 8 found  
Green Team 4 out of 8 found

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, the four were talking to each other.

"Man, our team is losing by one point!" said Fox looking at the screen.

"The weird thing is that is first said 4 out of 8 then it said 3 out of 8," observed Pikachu.

"Somebody on the red team must've screwed up and mistakenly dropped or did something to one of our team member's bags," added Yoshi.

"I feel like the person who screwed it up was Daisy," said Rosalina. "You know how tomboys are these days."

"Well me, Yoshi and Fox weren't on her team last season, so it's really hard for us to determine if she did it or not," said Pikachu.

"But I wasn't even **in** the last season!" replied Fox.

"But, didn't Luigi tell you would've been on me and Yoshi's team?" asked Pikachu raising an eyebrow.

Fox thinks back to last season of episode 4.

 **(Flashback: "Um Luigi, if I were still in the game, which team would I have been on?" asked Fox.**

 **"** **Blue Team," answered Luigi.)**

"Eh, yeah I guess." Fox shrugged.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The other three, TL, Ness, and Lucas, had walked through a brown and yellow striped door.

"This might be where Fox and Pikachu's bags are?" suggested TL.

"It could be a good inference; the door **is** brown and yellow, which are the colors they like," examined Lucas.

Ness had then slipped on something. The thing he slipped on was a piece of paper, and it landed in TL's face.

"A clue!" said TL with a happy voice.

"What does it say?" asked Ness picking up his hat and putting it back on.

"It says  
 _see that door up ahead of you? If you open it, something just might hit you_!," he read. _  
_

The three looked ahead and saw the door.

"I don't like that last part of the message." Lucas gulped.

"I'll open it, if you'd like," volunteered Ness.

"No you've had enough injuries," said TL. "I'll do it."

"Take your time now," said Lucas with an 'I hope he doesn't die' voice.

TL started inching towards the door as he got closer. When he was finally there, he opened it. A big white hand pushed him all the way back out the door. It caught Ness and Lucas too. All three were screaming.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Now all we have to do is find DK, Squirtle, Fox and Pikachu's bags." Then that's when Luigi heard it. The other two noticed too.

The other three got smashed into a wall and the white hand backed away slowly. TL, Ness and Lucas got up dizzy.

"Are y'all alright?" asked Peach while looking at the three.

"I'm mad I got damaged for nothing!" raged TL.

Fox and Pikachu's bags popped out of the ceiling.

"Good job, guys. We have ten more minutes left," said Diddy Kong.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ten more minutes?!" asked the surprised F-zero racer.

"And we've only found three freaking bags!" added Kirby.

"I actually found Rosalina and Ness' bags in that sink," said Squirtle pointing at a silver sink that was at least five yards in length.

"Make that five," corrected Kirby.

"And there goes the two Mario characters," said DK.

The three looked in his direction and saw Mario's angry face and Daisy crying her eyes out.

"You won't believe what she did," said Mario looking at Squirtle, who was about to ask something but got cut off.

"What did she do now?" asked Kirby face palming.

"So, I had Peach's bag, right? So, I decided to play around with her and scare her. She got mad and took Peach's bag and threw it in a fire," explained the now angry red plumber.

"Really, Daisy?!" yelled the pink superstar.

"I didn't notice what was in his hand until I actually saw what it was," she admitted.

"Daisy, think about it," started Squirtle. "We brought nothing else on the bus but our bodies. Really, what did you think was in his hand?"

"Um, spaghetti?" she said again.

"SLOW CLAP," Mario said sarcastically while clapping slowly.

DK sighed. "You guys think we should give up on TL and Diddy Kong's bags?"

The five stared at him like he had no sense, again.

-Confessions-

Kirby: Another thing I can tell about DK is not only is he stupid sometimes but, I got to say, he's not a very confident contestant.

-End-

"Of course we can't just give up!" said Captain Falcon. "We can do this!"

"Alright let's do it!" exclaimed DK.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"The other two bags, where could they be. H-I-D-D-I-N-G," sang TL.

"Nice." Luigi grinned.

"Hey Diddy Kong, I found your brother's bag," said Lucas. He was at the top of a ladder, and all Lucas needed to do to get DK's bag (and even a good chance of Squirtle's) was jump off the ladder and land in the center

"Wish me luck guys!" said Lucas. He took a few breaths and jumped and…

…

…

…

… He **totally** missed it.

"Ahh!" he yelled. Diddy Kong caught him.

"Thanks, dude," said Lucas wiping off sweat that was on his forehead.

"Luigi looked around and saw a door. He walked through it and thirty seconds later, he was on the platform that Lucas was trying to get to.

"Luigi number ONEEEEEE!" The platform fell to the ground.

"Did you get it?" asked Ness shortly after he landed.

Luigi lifted up not only DK's bag, but Squirtle's too.

"Alright, Luigi!" applauded Peach.

"You are number one!" exclaimed Lucas.

Everybody laughed, and then the green plumber said, "Let's go!"

The Green Team got greeted by the Red Team.

"Now that everybody's here, let's see the results," said Toad.

 **Red Team: 6 out of 8  
Green Team: 8 out of 8**

"Which bags weren't found?" asked Ness.

Toad clicked on the mouse and the faces of Peach and TL showed up. Everybody stared at the two and saw them mad.

-Confessions-

Peach and TL: (zooms in on TL). I just wanted to rip the Red Team into pieces! (zooms out and shows both of them). Um… same as him…

-End-

"Can you show us where they are now?" asked Peach.

"Yeah, please?" asked TL.

Toad clicked on the mouse. It showed a picture of the room the Red Team was in and, circled in red, was TL's bag, which was hidden in a corner.

"I knew we should've looked in the corners!" fumed Mario.

"No, you kept saying give up!"

Toad clicked on the mouse again and circled in red was Peach's bag, which was found burnt in a fire.

"H-how did…" studdered Peach.

"Not me," said Captain Falcon putting his hands up.

"Let's just say Daisy threw your bag in there…" said Mario.

Everybody looked at Daisy.

"I can't even explain…"

"Don't worry TL and Peach, I just sent out some people to buy the stuff you had in your bags," said Toad.

The two nodded.

"Anyways, now is the time where you four come in at," said Toad point at the four sitting at the doors.

"Kill 'em," said Pikachu while clapping his hands.

"Anyway, you guys drop the bags, in a straight line."

They did as they were told and dropped the bags.

"Now, red Team people, Fox and Pikachu, only grab three and green team members, Yoshi and Rosalina, grab four, but not just yet. This randomizer will tell me which bags to carry. We're doing this in alphabetical order, so Fox, start us off." Toad pressed the random button and the faces of Mario, Diddy Kong and Rosalina popped up. Fox grabbed the three bags and walked back to his door.

"Pikachu." He pressed the button again and the faces of Yoshi, Kirby and Luigi popped up. Pikachu grabbed those bags and ran back to his door.

"Rosalina." He clicked on the mouse for the almost umpteenth time and the faces of Daisy, DK, Fox and Pikachu came up. She grabbed the bags and walked back to her door.

"And Yoshi, go grab Captain Falcon, Ness, Lucas and Squirtle's bags, please."

Yoshi did that and walked back to his door.

"Now, the bus that we are driving in cannot hold all fourteen of your bags," he started, "so these doors lead to the island. I hope you guys chose your doors wisely, because each color represents its difficulty. Here is each door's difficulty." He clicked on the mouse for the umpteenth time now.

Brown door: A walk in the park (easy)  
Yellow door: A run in the park (normal)  
Light Blue door: watch your surrounding for real, bro (very hard)  
Light green door: RUN FOR JESUS BRO! (Very intense)

Everyone stared at Yoshi.

-Confessions-

Yoshi: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (Screams so loud the mic starts acting up).

-End-

"Your challenge is to try and get all three or four or your bags without dropping them," explained Toad. "Ready, set, GO!"

The four ran through their doors without hesitation.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fox's rating was **very** correct. All he had to do was jump over spikes and goombas.

"This is so easy," said Fox killing a goomba.

Right when he said that, the goombas started reproducing more goombas.

"Ahh! What the heck?!" He started running while they were chasing him. Then saw something that would make him pee his pants.

The biggest goomba he ever saw in history (Well, 160 feet tall, to be exact)

"This isn't a walk in the park!" complained Fox. "This goomba should be with that Pokémon!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, the electric type Pokémon was jumping platform to platform to try and not get hit by the spikes that were rising.

"How am I gonna survive this?!" asked Pikachu jumping to an orange platform. The spikes wouldn't stop for anything or anybody.

At one point, he had to run because there was a long platform he had to run to get to the next one.

Then at another point, the spikes started moving faster upwards. He kept getting hit right about now, but at the same time, tried his best to keep Yoshi, Kirby and Luigi's bags.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was kind of the same for Rosalina, only fire was chasing her, spikes were the new wall and a bunch of items were being thrown at her from the background.

"This is out of control!" she said as she jumped from another platform while getting hit with an empty jar of pickles.

As the lava got faster, she started to get hit by lava, items, and the spikes. Super Smash Brother all over again, am I right?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nothing at all was coming for Yoshi. He just kept walking.

"I don't get why my door was rated very intense," he said while looking around. Yoshi could hear nothing **but** his footsteps.

Without even realizing it, Yoshi mistakenly stepped on a big blue button. When he saw what it said, he almost passed. It said:

 **ACTIVIATE THE BULLET BILL  
AND THE MONSTER**

He looked around. On every single spot on the wall, he saw billet bill shooters. Then, he looked behind him.

The widest and biggest monster he ever seen was coming for him (100 feet width and length, to be exact.)

"Holy (beep)!" The green dinosaur started running. Every time he passed a bullet bill shooter, at least five would come out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the bus, everybody was watching them on the screen on the bus.

"Can anybody tell me what the heck that is?" asked Kirby pointing at Yoshi's screen.

"My worst nightmare," answered Mario looking at the purple beast that was chasing Yoshi.

"That monster might be hungry for a green dinosaur!" Lucas grinned.

"That's not any monster," replied TL, "that's a-"

"Sea monster, I know," interjected Lucas. He rolled his eyes.

After a good ten more minutes, Rosalina, Fox and Pikachu made it back to the island

The monster was gaining up on Yoshi. Yoshi saw a wide broken cliff he had to jump to make it to the island. He put a tight grip on the bags and jumped.

The camera no longer showed Yoshi. The monster was falling down the cliff and the bullet bill shooters blew up. After thirty seconds, the camera found the green dinosaur hanging onto the other side.

-Confessions-

Yoshi: I'm so glad I survived that! (Laughs nervously and happily at the same time.)

-End-

He got up and opened the door to the island.

"We all survived, right?" asked Fox while breathing hard.

"I guess you can say that." Rosalina smiled.

Fourty minutes later, the four saw the bus with the other campers. They hopped off and followed Toad to the four.

"To determine who is going to elimination night tonight, I need to add up you and your partner's bags and whoever has the least, that team is going to elimination night," explained Toad. "Sounds cool?"

Nobody replied.

"I'll take that as a yes," replied Toad. "Let's start counting!"

Fox: 3 bags plus Pikachu: 2 bags = 5 bags  
Rosalina: 3 bags plus Yoshi: 3 bags – 6 bags

"And the green team wins!" announced Toad.

They cheered.

"Wait, where's our bags?" asked Captain Falcon, Daisy and Luigi.

Everyone stared at the four.

-Confessions-

Rosalina: What did you guys expect? For me to get all bags to the island over a bunch of craziness?!

-Next-

Fox: Not me.

-Next-

Yoshi: What Rosalina said.

-Next-

Pikachu: Same.

-End-

"Red Team, meet me at the fire at 7:00."

"I can feel all of the red team talking about me getting eliminated tonight." Pikachu was lying on the top bunk while talking to his cabin partner. Fox was twiddling with his fingers while listening to the Pokémon speak his thoughts.

"Either you or Daisy," added Fox. "Didn't Daisy purposely throw Peach's bag in that fire?"

"Yeah, I guess I have a chance." Pikachu was looking at the ceiling and was thinking about how elimination night would go. "So, who are you voting for?"

"Maybe Daisy," answered Fox. "Oh yeah I know we hardly know each other but maybe we could make an alliance?"

-Confessions-

Pikachu: Okay, so last season, I made an alliance with Yoshi and Kirby and, I have it say, it went out pretty well, besides me and Yoshi getting eliminated the last few episodes of the season. But I have a strong chance that I can make it to the final five if I join this alliance. But, Fox, listen to me now. I see **any** sabotage from you, alliance is **off**.

-End-

"Sure why not," replied Pikachu.

"Alright!" He got under his covers.

"Uh, aren't you gonna make an alliance name?" But Fox was already asleep.

"Um, Fox?" he said again. Fox started snoring.

"Oh come on! You don't go to sleep that fast!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The red team was with Toad around the campfire.

"Okay, I got to say," started Toad looking at the piece of paper in his hand. "Only Pikachu and Daisy got votes. So everybody except them, come get your marshmallow."

They went up to get their marshmallow. Pikachu had seen the most devilish grin from Kirby.

 _Did he vote me off?_ Thought Pikachu.

"Three votes for Pikachu and five votes for Daisy," said Toad. "I'm sorry Daisy, but you've been eliminated."

The tomboy got up and Toad walked her to the boat. The rest of the campers walked to their cabins except Pikachu. He ran and looked at the sheet of paper Toad was holding. Here's what it said.

 **Fox: Pikachu  
Daisy: Pikachu  
Kirby: Pikachu**

-Confessions-

Pikachu: Fox McCloud, I will give you one more chance to get this right.

-End-

"Tune in for the next episode of Total Drama Smash Brothers Island!" finished Toad.

 **Hey guys sorry for the slow update. I wanted to make this chapter so long that you would be sitting in your computer seat for a good 10 to 15 minutes :P**

 **Already ran out of ideas though. Give me some please, will you? Not for the next chapter but the following chapters after that.**

 **(Author's Note: These two chapters were almost exactly the same. I only made a few changes, and that's about all; same eliminated people, same challenges, same alliances.)**

 **But, I will see you guys later. Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease! ;)**

 **(Author's Note #2: And I had to make MORE changes, because there were a few grammar errors I hadn't noticed and some errors just relating to the story itself.)**


	3. Author's Note

_Yo guys, just wanted to tell you that this story is NOT discontinued. No, it's not that I'm busy and stuff, I've just been playing Triforce Heroes and Smash 4._

 _AND I've also been on Google Plus alot_ (My G+ is **Leander Pullen (A Yoshi Main)**

 _But, Speaking of Smash 4..._

 _OMG BAYONETTA, CLOUD AND CORRIN_

 _Lol, anyway..._

 _Yah, so I haven't updated that story in about half a year (Yes, I know it says November, but I was still fixing stuff that I totally skipped over.) and I promise I will start updating that as soon as I can (I would put this story on alert and/or follow it if I were you...)._

 _So, yeah, Bye!_


End file.
